BT'X : What if it there was one more ?
by Aster Hikari
Summary: Synopsis : Et si il y avait une autre personne qui pouvait changer le destin de ce monde ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? Utiliserait-elle son pouvoir pour changer le monde positivement ? Ou pas ? Vous le verrez dans cette histoire. [Présences d'OC, suit l'animé]
1. Terrifié! La guerre douloureuse

**Chapitre 1 : Guerre**

 **PDV Externe**

Il était une fois, au Japon, sur l'île Andromeda, à Lévioz, une ville ayant été ravagé par la guerre, une jeune fille,qui devait avoir dans les huit ans qui se baladait. Elle était sur un cheval noir, et possédait des longs cheveux verts, des yeux bleus, azur comme le ciel, et une peau pâle proche de la lune.

Son visage était simple, et souriant. Elle respirait la générosité, et la sympathie, cependant, elle semblait être assez timide. Ses vêtements étaient composés d'une teeshirt blanc, d'une veste de sport noire, d'un jean bleu et d'un bandana rouge sur le bras.

Le cheval qui l'accompagnait, était une jeune jument, ayant une robe noire et des yeux d'une couleur pistache.

Elle se baladait avec sa jument dans la ville, et derrière, il y avait deux caisses dans un chariot. Quand elle passait dans la rue, les habitants se poussaient à son passage. Comme si ils avaient à faire à une princesse, ou une noble.

Ils baissaient leurs têtes, tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne semblait pas être une personne de haute hiérarchie. Elle paraissait ressembler à un habitant commun malgré son apparence qui pourrait prétendre le contraire. Le regard de la jeune fille, (qui était quand même une jeune personne), était d'une extrême simplicité, comme si elle était habituée à ce genre d'action à son égard.

Après quoi, elle dirigea sa jument, vers la sortie de la ville, qui menait à un château splendide. L'architecture, même vu de loin, semblait magnifique. Le blanc éclatant de la façade apportait une lumière éclatante sur la ville, ce qui fit pousser plus rapidement, les récoltes dans les champs aux alentours de la ville.

Puis, la jeune fille sortit de la ville toujours avec son chariot ayant les deux caisses en son sain. Elle traversa alors les prairies et les champs la séparant du château. Il y avait des paysans travaillant la terre dans ses vastes terres. Tous eurent la même réaction que les habitants du village. Même, il y a qui s'en allaient dès l'avancée de la jeune cavalière.

Cependant, cela ne semblait pas la gêner, elle avançait toujours. Toujours avec une once de fierté. Au bouts de longues minutes d'un trajet long, et sous le soleil, elle arriva à ce qui semblait être, la fin des champs du peuple.

Une personne restait à la fin de ces champs, elle restait là-bas pour éviter de travailler avec des gens par. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, possédant une tenue de paysan simple ayant de courts cheveux grisonnant au vent qui traversait la pleine brûlante. Il possédait également un chapeau de paille simple

Quand, le vieil homme aperçu la jeune fille, il leva les yeux vers elle, ayant son chapeau de paille au niveau du front, il le souleva doucement et dit :

« Tiens, c'est la princesse ! Comment ça va ?

La jeune cavalière descendit de sa jument, doucement, s'approcha du vieil homme et répondit avec un grand sourire :

-Salut Jonnas. Je vais bien, en effet. Et toi ? Tu arrives à travailler avec le climat brûlant des champs ?

L'homme sourit à son tour, dévoilant des dents blanches crèmes et dit :

-Je vais bien. De toute façon, il faut bien gagner sa croûte avec les temps qui courts... »

Il regarda alors la jument, et ce que tirait cette dernière et demanda :

« Dis…Juvia semble bien être traitée depuis que je suis parti. Qui s'en occupe ?

La jeune fille mit quelques secondes, avant de lâcher :

-Hé bien, depuis que tu es parti, Père a essayer de trouver le meilleur Palefrenier pour s'occuper de Juvia, mais son geste a fait chou blanc. Donc, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. »

L'interlocuteur éclata de rire, s'approcha de la jument et caressa la joue du cheval, qui hennit doucement au geste du vieil homme. Puis il dit :

« Euh, que traîne Juvia ?

Elle s'approcha alors et rétorqua :

-Vu les temps durs comme tu dis...Je dois faire les courses de la famille. Au grand désagrément de Juvia qui a eut du mal au début…Enfin bref, je vais devoir te laisser, on m'attend.

Jonnas hocha la tête, s'écarta et lâcha :

-Hé bien, on se voit demain, hein, princesse ? »

La jeune fille, hocha la tête remonta sur Juvia et la fit avancer, tout en faisant un signe de main au vieux Jonnas.

Elle arriva au bout d'un moment, devant le château, où elle s'arrêta un moment, avant de descendre. Puis, elle observa le château. Il était très grand, possédant des tours blanches aussi pures qu'un ange. Cependant il resta dans la simplicité, et quand la jeune fille s'avança avec son destrier, un garde l'observa et hurla :

« LA PRINCESSE EST RENTREE ! ABAISSEZ LE PONT ! »

Sans qu'elle ne commente, le pont se baissa, et finit par faire une plateforme pour la jeune fille qui rentra dans la cours du château.

Quand elle fut dedans, une jeune fille sortait du château, courra à la vue de la protagoniste, lui sauta dans les bras et dit :

« Ouah ! Grande Soeur ! Tu es rentrée ! Tu m'as manqué !

Avec la main de la jeune fille qui traversa les cheveux de celle qui parlait, elle ajouta :

-En effet. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Shoko. Allons rentrons. »

En déchargeant la jument, elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur et allèrent dans la cave, là où elles allaient entreposer les victuailles achetés quelques heures auparavant.

Les parents des deux jeunes filles étaient en haut, dans la salle du trône ayant des discussions avec les citoyens qui venaient se plaindre pour diverses problèmes. Mais le Comte, avait un mauvais pressentiment. D'après son messager personnel, les troupes qu'il avait envoyé aux combats se seraient toutes faits décimés par un ennemi inconnu. Il murmura à sa femme :

« Femme j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et dit :

-Moi aussi...Je me demande quand Shun et Shoko seront là... »

 **Cave – PDV Shun**

Je descendais avec Shoko dans la cave, chacune de nous portant une caisse de victuailles pour les mettre en bas.

Quand, finalement, on les entreposa, Shoko me regarda et dit :

« Shun-nee…Tu as vu comment réagissaient Père et Mère ses temps-ci… ? J'ai peur...Cette guerre...nous change tous... »

Elle se mit alors à pleurer, je lui dis alors en la prenant dans mes bras :

« Shoko...Calme-toi. Tout ira bien. Juste ça ira... »

Malheureusement, ma sœur n'avait que 6 ans. Malgré mon âge assez jeune, j'étais assez mature, donc je fis de mon mieux pour la consoler.

Puis d'un seul coup, il y eut un tremblement de terre. J'agrippais ma sœur qui hurlait. Je lui dis :

« Reste calme ! Ne me lâche surtout pas ! »

En dépit de mes mots, elle continua à paniquer, malheureusement, cela empira. La terre trembla de plus en plus, et finalement, il y eut une explosion près de nous. Le plafond s'effondra, et la dernière chose que je fis, est que je poussais Shoko de la direction et me prit un morceau du plafond sur la tête.

J'entendais alors, un dernier cri horrifiée de ma sœur qui m'appellait :

« SHUN-NEE ! »

Je perdis conscience, mon monde se brouilla alors sous les dernières paroles de ma sœur :

« GRANDE SOEUR ! »

A suivre.


	2. Désespoir! La douleur de Shun

**Chapitre 2 : Désespoir! La douleur de Shun !**

 **PDV ?**

J'observais la ville de Lévioz, elle était à présent en ruines, et il y avait des cadavres qui jonchaient dans toutes les rues, c'était cela que je voyais depuis mon point d'observation. J'étais sur ma monture, un griffon d'or, mécanique. J'étais chargé de détruire cette ville, tout les habitants...Jusqu'au dernier. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais ce sentiment, mais j'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire.

Je regardais alors mon BT (une monture mécanique), et je lui demandais :

« Brisingr...J'ai des doutes sur ce qu'on vient de faire...Était-ce la bonne chose à faire ?

Brisingr leva sa tête et m'observa de ses yeux bleus comme le saphir, avant de me répondre :

-Silver-san, il ne faut pas que vous doutiez...Sinon, l'empereur nous condamnera à mort. »

Avant que je puisse ne serait-ce répondre, j'entendis un bruit de battement d'aile, et de cela, je me tournais vers la source. Je vis alors, des soldats dans des armures grisâtres sur des espèces de griffons me regarder, et un s'approcha de moi et me dit :

« Silver-sama, on en a fini ici. Peut-on y aller ?

Je répondis alors en soupirant :

-Si vous voulez. Je vais aller voir si je trouve des survivants. On y va Brinsingr. »

A mes mots, les soldats s'en retournèrent à la base tandis que je survolais les champs irradiés, de la ville. Brisingr m'emmena vers le château, car il semblait cacher quelque chose d'après les dire mon ami.

Quand je fus arrivé aux ruines de l'édifice, le griffon doré me dit :

« D'après mes capteurs, dans la cave de ce château, je trouve les signes vitaux d'une personne...Il y a un survivant…

Je répondis alors étonné de cette révélation :

-Et comment sont ces signes vitaux ?

Brisingr mit un peu de temps à répondre. Comme si celui-ci réfléchissait, alors il me répondit au bout de quelques minutes :

-C'est assez stable étonnement. Mais si cette personne n'est pas soignée, elle mourra sans aucun doute. Que faisons-nous Silver-san? »

C'est vrai. Que devais-je faire… ? L'empire m'a ordonné de tuer tout les habitants de ce village avec mon escadron...Je demandais alors conseil à mon ami :

« Que penses-tu qu'on devrait faire… ?

A son tour, la créature mit un certain temps à répondre, mais elle finit par lâcher :

-Allons-voir qui est-ce. Le pire dans une vie, est d'avoir des regrets. Enfin, je suivrais ce que vous déciderais Silver-Sama. »

J'hochais la tête, et descendais du griffon. Alors, il m'indiqua par où aller, et accompagné de celui-ci, nous partîmes dans la cave.

Château en ruine – Cave 

J'arrivais dans la cave, où je vis des bouteilles de vins brisées sur le sol, j'observais alors les alentours, et Brisingr illumina les alentours avec ses yeux. C'est alors, que je poussais un cri d'étonnement.

Ce que je vis me choqua. Une petite fille, d'environ 6 ans, était au sol, inconsciente, et étonnement, elle était indemne.

Après quoi, je me précipitais vers elle, en vérifiant son pou. Je patientais de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que j'entende :

« Toudou »

C'était un battement de cœur ! Tel était ma réaction quand j'entendis cela. Je pris alors une décision, simple et efficace. Je dis à Brisingr :

« On la ramène.

Il me répondit alors :

-Entendu, Silver-san. »

A cela, je pris la jeune fille sans difficulté dans mes bras, la posa sur le dos de Brisingr, et montais aussi sur ce dernier. Je lui tapotais le cou en disant :

« On y va. »

Il nous emmena, dehors et s'envola dans les airs. Le BT me ramena moi et la jeune fille à l'Empire Machine. C'est ainsi que je sauvais la jeune fille d'un destin terrible mais j'en ignorais les conséquences…

Château en ruine – Cave 

PDV Externe

Dans la cave, des bruits furent entendus, comme si des gravas bougeaient. En regardant dans un coin, où il y avait une pile de morceaux de plafonds, les pièces se mouvaient. Une main sortit alors d'un faible espace.

Cette main était ensanglantée, mais elle réussit à s'agripper au sol. Un corps se dégagea de la pile, un corps mutilé sortit des ténèbres et fut enfin visible.

La personne dit :

« Shoko… ? »

Pas de réponse. Le visage fatiguée et mutilée de Shun fut enfin visible. Elle se mouva aux alentours, et comprit alors ceci.

Tous était sans vie, une bombe avait frappé la ville, c'est ce qui semblait être. En regardant dans la salle du trône, Shun hurla de désespoir.

Les cadavres de ses parents étaient là, Shoko avait disparu…

Elle était seule.

Vraiment seule.

A suivre.


	3. Espoir! La Volonté de Shun

**Chapitre 3 : Espoir ! La volonté de Shun**

 **PDV Shun**

Cela faisait 3 ans que cela avait eut lieu. La mort de toute la ville. J'avais enterré mon père et ma mère et fais un rangement de tout ce que je pouvais pour la ville de Lévioz. Pour la rendre un minimum présentable...Car des cadavres jonchant des rues...Il y avait ça au moins à changer...

Je partis alors pour le point le plus loin de la ville. L'arbre de la Vierge. L'arbre qui n'avait pas souffert durant l'attaque de la ville. Majestueux et grand, il s'étendait le long de la côte en ayant un feuillage blanchâtre avec un tronc principal qui était très grand, et d'un air presque...Doré.

Quand je fus arrivé là-bas, je vis une seule chose. Un animal, un cheval blanc sortir de derrière l'arbre de la vierge, avec pleins d'autres animaux. Quand je m'approchais d'eux, ils s'approchaient de moi. Comme si ils étaient de vieux amis.

Et quand le cheval blanc, fut à ma porté, je mis ma main sur sa tête et le caressais. J'entendis alors un hennissement approbateur. Je vis la neige alors tomber, et me rappelait que c'était l'hiver.

Je murmurais alors ceci :

« Je...J'ai ton nom...Hiver….Ce sera. »

Des chiens vinrent alors autour de moi, ils étaient au nombre de quatre. Alors, je pris une décision.

Avec Hiver et les autres chiens, je m'occuperais de l'arbre de la vierge. Je sentais qu'il fallait que je fasse cela. Je sentais que c'était ma mission.

De cela, je choisis cela. De rester ici, pour avoir une vie tranquille. Pour espérer soigner les blessures du passé.

 **1 an plus tard :**

« Hiver ! On y va ! »

Voilà, ce que je disais à mon cheval blanc, aux yeux azurs. Il fallait allait chasser, pour survivre. C'était la chose que je faisais à contre cœur presque tout les jours. Et mon anniversaire n'allait pas changer cela j'avais aujourd'hui 11 ans.

Cela faisait 4 ans, que cette catastrophe eut lieu. Physiquement j'avais changé. Je suis à présent une jeune fille possédant de longs cheveux verts coulants, une peau blanchâtre comme auparavant avec des yeux bleus azur, comme à l'habitude. Ma tenue vestimentaire fut différente. Une longue cape brunâtre cachant de mon coup jusqu'au bas de mon corps, avec un petit bandeau bleuâtre sur le bras droit.

Je possédais comme arme une lance blanche me permettant de chasser des petits animaux de toutes tailles et de toutes formes. Enfin pas trop gros non plus mais je pouvais en vivre.

Mais cela ne plaisait pas à mes animaux, enfin « mes animaux » étaient un peu exagéré comme mot, je dirais plutôt « des amis », des animaux fidèles me tenant compagnie depuis un long moment. J'avais 4 chiens, et un cheval.

Le plus grand était un berger allemand de 5 ans, du nom de Shay, et il a une fourrure noire. Ensuite, il y avait un caniche du nom de Shiu, une petite caniche de 3 ans. Et ensuite, il y a deux teckels, deux chiennes jumelles, du noms de Nadia et Diana de fourrures blanches.

Finalement après la chasse, que j'ai fais, j'ai eu deux lapins, et un cerf. Etonnement, ce fut assez rapide malgré qu'on était en hiver.

Quand je fus arrivé devant l'arbre de la Vierge, je déposais mes trouvailles, je vis quelque chose de surprenant. Mon cheval recula immédiatement, et les chiens reniflaient ce que je voyais.

Un homme était sur le sol, face contre terre dans la neige. Il portait une armure étrange, bleuâtre, avec des cheveux noires, je ne voyais pas son visage, mais le sang qui coulait de son armure m'inquiéta. Alors, avec difficulté et en recouvrant les traces, je mis le jeune homme dans l'abri qui était dans l'arbre même. C'était comme une grotte mais l'équivalent en arbre, si je puis dire. Je le regardais, puis lui dis :

« Personne ne saura que tu es là. Ne meure pas. »

Son regard même inactif me fit sourire. Alors, je le laissais.

Quand, je sortis, je commençais à ramasser ce que j'avais chassé dans les bois, en dirigeant Hiver, à côté.

D'un seul coup, je sentis une lame au dessus de moi, je vis, un homme dans la vingtaine d'année portant de longs cheveux argentés, dans un vêtement militaire étrange. Il était sur un griffon doré et il me regardait sans rien dire.

Mais il finit par dire :

« Hey gamine ! As-tu vu un homme blessé dans le coin du nom de Subaru ?

J'hurlais alors :

-Qui êtes-vous ? »

A ma question il prit sa lame, et attaqua Hiver en lui plantant la lame dans le coup sous mon regard horrifié. Il tomba au sol, et fut tué sur le coup.

Je lâchais ce que je tenais et me précipitais vers Hiver en le secouant :

« Hiver...Hiver... »

C'était trop tard. J'avais encore perdu quelqu'un, mon cheval...Je pleurais et criais son nom :

« HIVER ! »

Je levais le regard vers mon interlocuteur et celui dit :

« Si tu veux vivres, ne joue pas avec moi. Où est-il ?

Je pris à ce moment, mon courage à deux mains et rétorquais :

-Je ne sais pas ! Même si je le savais...Je ne le dirais pas ! Vous avez tué Hiver !

Il me regarda sans éprouver un moindre remord et ajouta :

-Je te le demande une dernière fois. Où est Subaru ?

Je répondis ceci :

-Idiot ! »

Il m'assena un coup d'épée avant que je n'ai pu en ajouter. Je fus transpercé de part en part et tombais au sol. Je perdis conscience.

PDV Externe

Un escadron de soldats, sur des griffons arrivaient depuis le ciel, et leur chef regardait le corps de la jeune fille qui était au sol. Il dit alors :

« Idiote...Si tu m'avais dis ce que je voulais savoir, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de te tuer. »

Tel était les mots de Silver envers Shun, qui était face contre terre. Sans doute morte. Il la regarda plus en détail et ajouta :

« Cette gamine a quelque chose de spécial...Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Et n'y quoi... »

Alors, l'homme se remit sur Brisingr et vit l'escadron, auquel il dit ceci :

« Rentrons.

Un des soldats répondit :

-Et ...Subaru… ?

Il rétorqua alors :

-Ses blessures sont trop fortes pour qu'il puisse survivre...Et surtout dans une tempête pareille... »

Le soldat hocha la tête et Silver rentra accompagné de ses troupes à la base. Quand ils furent partis depuis un long moment, les chiens étaient autour de Shun.

Puis, la neige couvrant l'entrée de la grotte s'effondra, et le dénommé Subaru en sortit. Il avait des yeux rouges qui allaient avec la blessure qui saignait de son crâne. Le jeune soldat avança alors et dit :

« Désolé Gamine...Mais je dois y aller... »

Mais quand le jeune homme s'avança pour partir, il pensa à ceci :

 _« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a fait ça...Mais...Sans doute cette lumière qu'il émane en ce moment même... »_

Il regarda la jeune fille qui brillait...Même si elle semblait morte...Elle continuait à briller comme un soleil…

Un soleil de l'espoir…

 _A suivre._


	4. Se battre! Le temps d'agir!

**Chapitre 4 : Le temps d'agir**

 **PDV Shun**

« J'y vais.

Subaru me répondit alors :

-T'y vas vraiment ?

Je rétorqua en hocha la tête :

-Oui. Je vais aller là où apparemment on a vu ma sœur. »

 **PDV Externe**

Devant l'arbre de la vierge, se trouvait Subaru et Shun, qui étaient entrain de discuter, simplement, accompagnés par les quelques animaux se trouvant ici, depuis que la jeune fille était arrivée. Cette dernière avait grandi depuis un long moment. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'elle avait rencontré le jeune homme blessé dans la neige. Cela faisait 5 ans que l'incident s'était produit.

A présent, la jeune fille avait 16 ans, possède à présent, de longs cheveux verts sauvages, avec des yeux bleus ciels, et en tant que vêtement, un jean bleuâtre, et un tee-shirt noir. Au niveau du front, elle avait un bandeau bleu foncé.

Finalement, son mental avait tout aussi bien évolué. Elle sentait au fond d'elle que sa sœur était vivante, et qu'il fallait qu'elle la retrouve. A tout prix.

Donc, c'est pour ça qu'après qu'ils se soient soignés, Shun a demandé une faveur à Subaru après avoir apprit un peu plus sur lui.

Qu'il l'entraîne, pour qu'elle devienne plus forte, afin de protéger ce qu'elle aime, et pouvoir se défendre.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas le faire au début, mais il finit par céder devant l'insistance de l'enfant aux cheveux verts.

Et c'est pour ça que les deux protagonistes étaient ensemble depuis tant de temps.

Revenons à l'histoire actuelle.

Subaru en entendant ce que disait sa jeune amie, il soupira, et lui donna ceci. Une sorte d'arbalète jaunâtre, qui était sans doute adapté au corps à corps comme à distance. Quand, il prit l'arbalète, la jeune fille demanda alors :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Son interlocuteur soupira et dit :

-C'est le Golden Arrow. C'est une arbalète permettant de vaincre les robots, comme ceux de l'empire.

Avec un court hochement de tête la jeune fille posa cette question :

-C'est pour moi ? »

Il hocha la tête, et donna l'arbalète à la jeune fille. Ensuite, il dit ceci :

« C'est pour toi. Si tu veux retrouver ta sœur, cette arme te sera très utile. Maintenant, tu peux y aller.

Avec un hochement de tête, Shun répondit :

-Merci Subaru. Je retrouverais ma sœur promis ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Shun partit pour l'endroit où d'après ses informations se trouvait sa sœur.

Subaru était inquiet, l'empire machine s'agitait de plus en plus depuis quelques temps. De plus, sa protégé venant de partir, il devait agir.

Pour le bien du monde, il devait s'en remettre, se remettre de ses blessures, et aller de l'avant.

Suite à ses pensées plus que macabre, il alla dans l'arbre de la vierge, où à l'intérieur était caché quelques machines informatiques, deux chambres, et un frigo rempli de victuailles pour de longues et de longues années.

Finalement, il alla sur l'ordinateur, et commença à taper quelques recherches supplémentaires. Soupirant un long moment, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Arrivant à Kyoto, la jeune fille avait marché une dizaine voir, une vingtaine de jour, après avoir prit un bateau pour quitter l'île d'Andromède. N'ayant connu que la tranquillité de son village, ce qu'elle vit la choqua. Une ville animée, avec de la technologie sortant de toutes parts.

Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de technologie de sa vie, et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Malgré cela, elle gardait contenance et continuait d'avancer.

Finalement, sur un des panneau de la ville elle lut ceci :

« Grand Congrès des Scientifiques. »

Hochant la tête négativement, elle se posa alors une question :

« Est-ce que les scientifiques vont êtres pris en chasse par l'empire machine… ? Il faut que je me dépêche. »

Sachant pertinemment, que « cet empire » voulait beaucoup de scientifique, elle prit la décision d'aller à ce congrès.

Pas parce qu'elle le voulait. Car, elle voulait à tout prix retrouver ce qui lui est de plus cher. Sa sœur.

Sa sœur Shoko.

A suivre.


	5. Miracle ! La renaissance de Noble!

**Chapitre 5 : Miracle ! La renaissance de Noble !**

 **PDV Externe**

Shun arriva au bout de quelques jours dans la ville où il y allait avoir le congrès des scientifiques. Mais malheureusement, vu qu'elle avait un faible sens de l'orientation, elle se perdit plusieurs fois avant d'y arriver clairement. Finalement au bout de quelques heures, elle arriva dans la ville, essoufflée et paniquée.

Puis, elle observa le ciel, et elle soupira :

« Enfin...Peut-être qu'enfin je vais te retrouver...petite sœur...Je suis sûre que tu es encore vivante. »

Avec un hochement de tête, elle avança cherchant l'endroit où il y aurait le congrès scientifique, car apparemment, ce serait dans ce lieu que se trouverait sa sœur.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il y eut une explosion, et la jeune fille tomba au sol, sur ses fesses.

Elle regarda d'où cela venait, et elle vit un grand bâtiment, qui tombait presque en ruines, et un insecte géant mécanique, y sortait.

Instinctivement, elle se précipita par où l'insecte allait. Malgré que ce soit dangereux, elle sentait que c'était par là qu'elle devait aller.

Ayant volé une moto, elle suivait l'insecte, depuis un long moment. Finalement une forme noire se précipita vers Shun, la faisant dérailler de sa moto. Elle eut alors un accident et la moto tomba au sol comme cassée.

Puis, avec difficulté, la jeune fille se releva toujours avec son golden arrow accrochée à elle. En levant les yeux, elle vit un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, aux courts cheveux argentés, aux yeux bleus, sur un griffon mécanique d'or.

D'un seul coup, Shun eut un petit cri de douleur, regardant son bras ne tenant pas l'arme. Elle s'était sans doute brisé ou fêlé le bras en tombant.

Quand elle vit l'homme, elle hurla :

« Silver !

Il rétorqua aussitôt:

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour arriver ici en vie, mais tu ne repartiras pas d'ici...Même si tu connais mon nom...Quel est ton nom gamine ?

L'interpellée commença à se lever, mais quand elle s'exécuta, le jeune homme prit sa hache et la plaça sous le cou de la personne, tout en disant :

-Ne bouge pas ! »

Et avec son arme il entailla la jambe de Shun qui hurla touchée par une vive douleur. Puis, Silver dit :

« Alors...Qu'en penses-tu du pouvoir de ma Létal Cut… ? »

Du sang glissait sur le sol, et tomba dans le trou, le ravin se trouvant à côté. Un cœur se mit à battre, enfin cela y ressemblait beaucoup. Puis, le jeune homme descendit du Griffon et s'approcha de Shun. Il dit :

« Pas même un rat peut entrer dans l'arène sans qu'on ne le sache...Étonnement Brinsingr t'a trouvé avant que tu puisse faire du grabuge.

Il se tourna vers son griffon et dit :

-Bien joué Brinsingr. Tu es le plus grand B'T... »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la protagoniste et ajouta :

« Dis-moi ! Où nous nous sommes rencontrés auparavant… ? Si tu ne me le dis pas...Tu auras un trou en plein dans la poitrine.

Shun se leva et hurla :

-C'est toi qui va mourir ! »

A cet instant, elle activa le Golden Arrow et tira une salve qui cassa une partie du buste mécanique de Silver.

Elle sauta en arrière, inquiète, et murmura :

« Comment peut-il rester debout après une attaque pareille… ? Je croyais qu'il pouvait tout détruire…

Avec un sourire, Silver répondit :

-Ne panique pas, je suis un humain...Mais pas comme les autres. »

Il enleva sa veste, et sous un regard choqué de Shun, celle-ci lâcha à voix haute :

« Tu es...Ton corps est...Cybernétique!

Avec un hochement de tête, il ajouta :

-Merci au grand empire machine, à sa technologie...J'ai maintenant le plus grand corps du monde… ! J'ai aussi reçu de belles armes...Comme le Létal Cut !

A cela, Shun répliqua :

-Je ne crois pas que tu as souhaité avoir un tel corps !

Avec un petit ricanement, il dit :

-Les corps humains peuvent tenir 50 ou 60 ans tout au plus. Unis avec une machine, on peut dépasser facilement la centaine d'année ! Non...Un corps comme celui-là, peut tenir une éternité ! C'est ce que croit l'empire Machine.

La jeune fille rétorqua :

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu es fou… ! »

Avant, qu'elle n'ait pu en ajouter, plus la hache se planta dans l'épaule droite de la jeune femme. Puis avec une force qui dépasse l'entendement, Shun répliqua et réussit à envoyer valser Silver loin, brisant sa hache facilement, à l'aide du Golden Arrow.

Malheureusement, elle se fit saisir par les serres de Brinsingr, ce qui la fit soulever en l'air. Sous l'air satisfait de Silver, ce dernier donna cette ordre :

« Vas-y ! Tues-la ! »

Les serres s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans Shun, cette dernière saigna, blessée, de plus en plus. Puis la terre commença à trembler.

Silver hurla :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?!

Brinsingr commença à scanner le sol, et détecta :

-Des signes de vie inconnus viennent du sol...La terre tremble de là où la jeune fille fut blessée…

La jeune fille lâcha difficilement :

-De là où j'ai été blessée…? »

Une forme sortit alors du sol à une vitesse folle, ce qui fit lâcher prise à Brinsingr, lâchant de la même occasion Shun qui tomba au sol . La forme se dégagea pour être un cheval, mais avec des ailes...Pas un pégase, juste un cheval avec des courtes ailes. Silver hurla :

« Toi ?! Noble ? Je croyais que tu avais été détruite, i ans ! »

Une jument mécanique atterrit entre Shun et Silver, tandis que cette dernière se releva, et dit :

« Quoi… ? »

Puis, la jument regarda Shun, Silver lui lâcha :

« Tu es la légendaire B'T !

Le jeune homme hurla :

-Tu as été ramené à la vie par le sang de cette gamine !

La jeune fille répondit :

-Noble… »

A suivre


	6. Renaissance! Le combattant Noble!

**Chapitre 6 : Renaissance ! Le combattant Noble !**

 **PDV Externe**

Noble regarda un long moment Shun tandis que Silver bégaya :

« Mais comment est-ce possible… ? Un B'T s'active uniquement, pour une personne, qui sera son unique donneur ! Il ne peut pas accepter le sang d'autre donneur, même si il s'agit du même groupe ! Ou même si le B'T a été désactivé…! Ca ne devrait pas marcher… Mais comment est-ce possible… ? Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi Noble a été ramené à la vie par le sang de cette gamine ?! POURQUOI ?! »

Shun se levait avec difficulté et finit par lâcher :

« Es-tu Noble ? Incroyable...Je n'aurais jamais penser te voir un jour Noble... »

La jument leva les yeux au ciel, puis avec un petit cri de douleur, la jeune fille continua :

« Je suis Shun. »

Elle se mit à nouveau à regarder la protagoniste, avant de battre de ses petites ailes, et donner deux coups de sabots puissants à la jeune fille qui tomba au sol, sur le ventre. Puis, Silver lâcha choqué :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

A cet instant, Brisingr intervint et dit :

-Silver-sama, je pense que Noble est en colère.

A cela, l'homme demanda :

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Le griffon doré continua :

-Elle pensait qu'elle a été ramené à la vie par son premier donneur. Cependant, elle a trouvé quelque chose dans la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Voilà, pourquoi je pense qu'elle est en colère. »

Il ricana légèrement, faisant trembler son donneur. Et à ces mots, Silver murmura :

« Mais le premier donneur de Noble était...était...C'est ça ! Je me souviens de qui est Shun ! »

Il se rappela alors de ce qui s'était passé, i ans, et il le pensa :

 _« Shun...Je croyais l'avoir tué, i ans. Impossible...et à propos du jeune homme ?! »_

Il tomba au sol, son corps mécanique le lâchant plus rapidement. A cela, le griffon d'or, s'approcha de son donneur et dit :

« Silver-sama, allez-vous bien ? Silver ! »

A cela, il vola vers Noble, qui se prépara à riposter au besoin, ce qui énerva le griffon qui hurla :

« Donc, tu veux battre Noble ?! Je vais te le faire payer ! »

Il marqua une pause, tandis que Noble parla pour la première, fois, en disant ceci :

« Brisingr, ton cerveau fonctionne mal.

Il répliqua aussitôt :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Avec un soupir la jument continua :

-Ne devrais-tu pas prendre soin de ton donneur…Silver ? Ne vois-tu pas que son corps a atteint sa limite ? Si il ne se fait pas soigner, il mourra.

Elle marqua une légère pause avant d'ajouter :

-Tu ne peux pas te battre sans ton donneur. N'est-ce pas… ? Moi, en tout cas, j'y vais. »

La jument s'envola sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de répondre. Mais quelque chose attrapa sa queue, en se retournant, elle vit que c'était Shun qui la tenait difficilement. Elle lâcha :

« Pense-tu vraiment, que tu peux me mettre hors-circuit comme ça ? Je suis sérieuse Noble! »

Sans vraiment répondre à la jeune fille, elle battit des ailes, et s'envola plus haut, la jeune fille accrocher à sa queue.

Quand elles furent en l'air, Shun lâcha :

« Comment oses-tu m'ignorer ? Noble ! J'ai des questions à te poser ! »

Sur terre, Brinsingr dit à voix haute :

« Espèce d'idiote. Tu ne peux t'échapper avec ta faible condition. Nous reviendrons d'abattre et te détruire, Noble ! »

Il éclata d'un rire sardonique.

Plus loin, au siège de l'empire machine, une alerte était donnée :

« Alerte ! Alerte ! Noble s'est échappée avec l'intruse en zone sud ! Tous les soldats sont demandés pour se battre ! Tous les soldats sont mobilisés ! Je répète ! Tous les soldats sont mobilisés ! »

Dans le désert, menant à la zone sud, il y avait un donneur et son BT volant, sans destination prévue, c'était un chien volant, noir, qui ressemblait niveau esthétique à Anubis. Sur son dos, il y avait une jeune fille en armure noire, ses longs cheveux blonds, marquait une grande jeunesse.

D'un seul coup, la jeune fille reçut l'alerte, par son Bt. Celui-ci disait :

« Artémis-sama , j'ai reçu une alerte.

Elle marqua une pause avant de demander :

-Qu'est-ce donc…Anubis ? »

Le BT marqua à son tour une pause avant de dire :

« Hé bien, il y a une intruse qui s'est échappée avec Noble. Ils nous ont mobilisé. On y va… ?

Artémis hocha la tête et dit !

-On y va. »

C'est ainsi qu'Artémis alla poursuivre Noble et Shun.

A suivre.


	7. Souvenir! La rencontre d'Artémis!

**Chapitre 7: Souvenir ! La rencontre entre Artémis et Anubis**

 **PDV Externe**

 **3 ans auparavant**

« Ar...Artémis ? C'est mon nom ?

Silver hocha lentement la tête, et finit par dire :

-Oui, c'est l'empereur machine qui a décidé de te sauver. Je t'ai trouvé inconsciente, et j'ai décidé de te ramener.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds souriait et d'un regard vide, disait :

-Qui est cet empereur machine ?

L'homme rétorqua :

-C'est notre sauveur à tous. Il va arrêter toutes les guerres dans ce monde et nous permettre de vivre en paix. Tu as été choisi par les dieux.

Elle demanda alors :

-Je...Je me souviens de rien...Qu'est ce que je dois faire… ?

Il répondit ceci :

-Je vais te donner un BT, un compagnon qui t'aidera à te battre pour l'empire machine. Seulement si tu le souhaite. Si tu souhaites empêcher les guerres, et les personnes réduits à des simples orphelins, je te conseillerais d'accepter. Mais après cela dépend que de toi. »

La jeune fille se mit alors à réfléchir. Elle était amnésique et en plus orpheline. Elle ne connaissait personne dans ce monde. Mais elle sentait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, pour les milliers d'orphelins qui sont morts dans ce monde.

Elle prit alors sa décision, et le dit à Silver :

« Si on peut éviter que d'autres orphelins soient seuls, je le ferais. Compte sur moi. »

Il lui sourit simplement, content de sa décision. A cela, il alla voir, dans une des salles scientifiques de l'empire machine, et toqua à la porte de l'une d'entre elle, puis, quelqu'un lui ouvrit.

Il s'agissait de Subaru, en tenue scientifique, évidement. En voyant l'homme, celui-ci demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux… ?

Il répondit aussitôt :

-Tu avais bien dis que tu travaillais sur des BT pour l'empereur, non ?

Le jeune homme répondit :

-Oui et ?

A cela, son interlocuteur demanda :

-J'ai une nouvelle protégée…Son nom est Artémis.

Il montra Artémis puis continua :

-Aurais-tu un BT pour elle… ? S'il te plaît ?

Subaru répondit simplement :

-Bon d'accord, suis-moi. »

A cela, il laissa entrer les deux personnes dans son antre. Dans l'antre, il y avait pleins de machines, d'ordinateurs. Et au milieu, il y avait, Noble, le BT du jeune homme.

Puis, Subaru alla vers le fond de la pièce et appuya sur un bouton rouge. De cela, le sol s'ouvrit, et un chien noir, ou un chacal mécanique sortit du sol. Il se faisait élevé par une petite plateforme.

Dès que ce fut fini, le jeune donneur dit :

« Lui est mon BT le plus avancé. Son nom est Anubis.

A ces mots, Artémis demanda :

-D'où vient ce nom et l'inspiration pour cette créature… ?

L'inventeur répondit ceci :

-Cela vient d'Anubis le dieu égyptien. Anubis est un dieu funéraire de l'Égypte antique, maître des nécropoles et protecteur des embaumeurs, représenté comme un grand canidé noir couché sur le ventre, sans doute un chacal ou un chien sauvage, ou comme un homme à tête de canidé. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai représenté comme ça…

Silver demanda à son tour :

-Et tu en fais d'autres BT « égyptiens » ?

Avec un hochement de tête, le jeune homme ajouta :

-Sur deux précisément. La première est Isis, et l'autre est Horus. Toujours pour la même raison.

Le donneur de Brinsingr ricana et dit :

-Tu es bien un surdoué Subaru…Et qu'en est-il de Noble ?

Noble intervint alors en s'interposant et disant ceci :

-Subaru m'a créer également, j'étais sa toute première création. »

Après un regard perçant lancée, à la créature, Silver demanda :

« Anubis...Pourrait-il être un BT pour Artémis ?

Le jeune scientifique hocha la tête et dit :

-A condition qu'elle soit capable de l'amener à la vie.

Artémis interrogea alors les deux adultes :

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… ?

Subaru soupira et dit agacé :

-Tu ne lui as pas dis… ?

L'interpellé répondit :

-Non.

Le donneur de Noble regarda Artémis se mit à son niveau et lui dit :

-Tu vas devoir donner ton sang, si tu veux devenir un donneur. Je comprendrais si tu ne ve…

Elle interrompit Subaru pour lui dire :

-Non, faîtes-le. »

Le garçon fut choqué mais hocha la tête, et en fouillant dans son matériel, prit une seringue et l'inséra dans une des veines de la jeune fille qui poussa un léger cri. Mais elle tint bon, et le jeune homme ressortit la seringue puis demande à Silver de mettre une compresse sur le bras de la jeune fille. Il s'exécuta tandis que Subaru versa le sang dans le cœur énergétique d'Anubis. Quand il eut finit, au début rien ne se passa.

L'expérience était peut-être raté. Mais finalement, une impulsion eut lieu et Noble dit :

« Les pulsations d'Anubis augmentent. Ça a marché. »

Puis d'un seul coup, les yeux du chien s'allumèrent d'un bleu océan, et il poussa un hurlement. Sous les yeux ébahis de Silver, celui-ci s'approcha d'Artémis et lui dit d'une voix masculine :

« Êtes-vous mon donneur, petite fille ?

Artémis répondit :

-Oui...Je t'ai donné mon sang. Mon nom est Artémis.

Anubis rétorqua en souriant :

-Enchanté Artémis-sama. »

C'est ainsi que Artémis et Anubis se rencontrèrent, et ce fut le début d'une amitié.

A suivre


	8. Rencontre ! Shun et Artémis

**Chapitre 8 : Rencontre ! Shun et Artémis !**

 **PDV Externe**

« Noble... »

Artémis réfléchissait. On lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Subaru et Noble étaient censés être morts d'après Silver. C'était étrange malgré que cela me fasse plaisir. Est-ce que Subaru et Noble sont censés être des traîtres ? Est-ce qu'il est vivant ? Pourtant Anubis avait été créer par le jeune scientifique…

Voyant mon mal-être Anubis me dit :

« Est-ce que ça va Artémis-sama ?

Je répondis immédiatement :

-Ça te fait pas réfléchir, que Noble soit en vie ? Cela voudrait dire que celui qui t'a créer serait en vie, et qu'il aurait peut-être fini tes frères et sœur ?

Le BT rétorqua :

-Un peu oui. Et je pense qu'il aurait fini Horus et Isis...Mais...J'ai quand même un doute. Enfin, on est presque arrivé sinon. »

Quand il eut finit sa phrase, je vis au loin une forme voler, puis suite à ça, Anubis, dit :

« Je détecte un BT familier, au loin…

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

-C'est...Noble… ! »

 **PDV Artémis**

J'hochais la tête, tandis qu'on s'approchait de Noble, à une vitesse constante. Je n'avais pas l'impression, qu'elle nous voyait, mais on continuait à s'approcher. Puis, quand on fut au même niveau, je vis quelque chose d'alarmant.

Le donneur de Noble, n'était pas Subaru comme il devrait l'être. C'était une jeune femme, aux cheveux verts, évanouie sur le dos du cheval.

Noble me regarda, puis regarda Anubis et lâcha :

« Laissez-nous passer. Je vous prie. »

Mon BT et moi ne comprenaient pas vraiment son comportement. D'habitude, elle était plutôt agressive, envers ceux qui bloquaient son passage. Mais étonnement, la personne qui était sur son dos, semblait l'inquiéter. Donc, je demandais gentillement :

« Noble...Tu te souviens de moi et Anubis… ?

Elle hocha la tête, et me répondit :

-Évidement. Sinon, je serais déjà entrain de me battre contre toi. Alors, je te le répète. Laisse-moi passer.

Anubis me regarda, puis je demandais:

-Qui est cette fille ? Et où est Subaru… ?

La BT me rétorqua avec un soupir :

-Subaru est porté disparu...Depuis qu'on s'est fait chassé. Je suis considérée comme un traître. Et comme mon donneur…

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer :

-La jeune fille s'appelle Shun, elle m'a ramené à la vie avec son sang. »

Je me mis alors à réfléchir, pensant à plusieurs choses. Déjà, on m'avait jamais raconté, que Subaru et Noble avaient été considéré comme des traîtres. Et secondement, comment était-ce possible que Noble ai eu un second donneur… ?

Je ne comprenais pas ceci. Finalement, avant que je puisse demander, plus d'explications, Anubis demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta donneuse ?

Elle répondit aussitôt :

-Elle est malade...Elle a des problèmes de santé… Mais j'ai peur de la perdre. »

Anubis comprit ce qu'il fallait faire et il le dit clairement :

« Il faut que tu ailles voir Hokuto. Il est médecin.

A cela, Noble hocha la tête, et demanda :

-Merci. Tu peux m'accompagner… ? »

J'hochais la tête, et en tête, de lise, nous partîmes pour le point sud, là où se trouverait l'autre médecin, de l'empire machine.

Puis, nous partîmes vers le sud. Allant, dans la bonne direction, je demandais à Anubis :

« Tu peux envoyer un message à Max, pour lui expliquer la situation… ? »

Max était le BT d'Hokuto, le médecin de l'empire machine. Et il hocha la tête à ma demande. Puis, quand on fut en route, Noble demanda :

« D'où vient ton nom, au fait… ? Je te l'ai jamais demandé…

Je répondis simplement :

-Artémis (en grec ancien Ἄρτεμις / Ártemis) est, dans la mythologie grecque, la déesse de la chasse, des accouchements et une des déesses associées à la Lune avec Hécate et Séléné (par opposition à son frère Apollon, qui est lui, associé au Soleil). Elle est assimilée dans la mythologie romaine à la déesse Diane. Ses attributs sont la biche, l'arc en or, le carquois, les flèches et le croissant de lune. Dans l'Antiquité, les auteurs grecs ont proposé plusieurs étymologies populaires au nom d'Artémis. Platon le rapprochait ainsi d'ἀρτεμές / artémès, « intègre, sain et sauf » : « C'est l'intégrité et la décence que son nom paraît signifier, à cause de son amour de la virginité1 ». Mais ce caractère de « vierge » n'est pas du tout primitif. D'autres ont vu un rapprochement avec ἄρταμος / artamos, « boucher », et Artémis serait ainsi « celle qui tue ou qui massacre ». »

Cela termina la conversation, pendant qu'on se dirigeait vers le sud.

A suivre


	9. Souvenir! La rencontre !

**Chapitre 9 : Souvenir ! La rencontre entre Subaru et Noble**

 **PDV Externe**

Subaru était à peine majeur, quand il fit sa première construction. Son propre BT, Noble. Avec des pièces de toutes formes, mais avec des petites ailes.

Pour savoir de quoi, il allait prendre, modèle, il alla prendre, un livre sur la mythologie, sur les créatures mythologiques… Et il la prit à la page des créatures ailées. Il tomba sur pégase :

« _Pégase (en grec ancien Πήγασος / Pếgasos, en latin Pegasus) est un cheval ailé divin, l'une des créatures fantastiques les plus célèbres de la mythologie grecque. Généralement blanc, ayant pour père Poséidon, Pégase naît avec son frère Chrysaor du sang de la Gorgone Méduse, lorsqu'elle est décapitée par le héros Persée. D'après les poètes gréco-romains, il monte au ciel après sa naissance et se met au service de Zeus, qui le charge d'apporter les éclairs et le tonnerre sur l'Olympe. Ami des Muses, Pégase crée la source Hippocrène qu'il fait jaillir d'un coup de sabot. Capturé par Bellérophon près de la fontaine de Pirène, grâce à l'aide de la déesse Athéna et de Poséidon, Pégase permet à ce héros grec de le monter afin de vaincre la Chimère, et réalise avec son cavalier beaucoup d'autres exploits. Bellérophon tombe victime de son orgueil et chute en tentant d'atteindre le mont Olympe sur le dos du cheval ailé. Pégase retrouve Zeus, qui finit par le transformer en constellation et le placer dans le ciel._

 _Peut-être issu d'un ancien dieu des orages de la mythologie hittite portant l'épithète de Pihassassa, Pégase voit une partie de son mythe passer des peuples louvitophones aux anciens Grecs. D'autres théories évoquent l'observation des forces naturelles, de l'eau, de la foudre ou des oiseaux, ou encore la domestication du cheval. Le mythe de Pégase connait une large diffusion dans le monde antique ; repris par les Romains, il est partiellement christianisé et fait l'objet de nombreux surtout de renommée du Moyen Âge aux Temps modernes, il devient celui de la poésie et le créateur des sources dans lesquelles les poètes viennent puiser l'inspiration, particulièrement au xixe siècle où de nombreux poèmes l'exaltent. Pégase est le sujet d'une iconographie très riche à toutes les époques, des poteries grecques antiques aux peintures et sculptures de la Renaissance, jusqu'aux dessins modernes. Personnification de l'eau, mythe solaire, monture chamanique ou alchimique, son lien avec l'imagination humaine est mis en valeur dans les travaux des psychanalystes continuateurs de Carl Gustav Jung. Une profonde symbolique ésotérique en relation avec l'énergie spirituelle qui permet d'accéder au domaine des dieux, le mont Olympe, lui est attachée. »_

Il hocha la tête, et prit juste cette page pour faire son premier BT. Noble. On l'avait engagé pour ça. Pour créer des BT.

Finalement, quand il finit la construction, il utilisa une seringue, et s'enleva une quantité de sang conséquente. Puis, grâce à cela, il s'approcha de la créature ouvrit son ventre, et là où se trouvait son cœur injecta, le sang.

Et il attendit. Enfin, la créature s'anima, et bougea ses ailes, ses grandes ailes faites par rapport à Pégase.

Le BT était bleuâtre, et avait des yeux d'or. Puis, il regarda Subaru et dit d'une voix féminine :

« Qu...Qui es-tu… ?

Il répondit simplement :

-Je suis Subaru, ton donneur, celui qui t'a créer. Tu as été créer à partir de Pégase l'animal mythique. Je te donne le nom de Noble...Il te va bien… »

Noble s'approcha de Subaru, qui tomba à genoux, ayant la tête qui tournait. La pégase demanda alors :

« Est-ce que ça va… ?

Il répondit :

-L'anémie désigne un déficit en globules rouges dans le sang, ce qui peut se traduire par une diminution de la concentration en hémoglobine (pigment rouge), de l'hématocrite (mesure de l'épaisseur du sang) et/ou du nombre d'érythrocytes (globules rouges) par rapport aux taux normaux pour un âge donné. J'ai un manque de sang trop élevé si je fais un transfert. Je suis fatigué, ça ira mieux dans un petit moment.

Elle interrogea alors Subaru :

-Comment tu as fait pour perdre du sang… ?

Il ajouta :

-Quand je te l'ai donné. Mais c'est pas grave. Maintenant, j'ai une amie. Une bonne amie comme toi. »

C'est ainsi que l'amitié naquit entre ses deux personnes.

A suivre


	10. Découverte ! La maladie de Shun !

**Chapitre 10 : Découverte ! La maladie de Shun !**

 **PDV Externe**

Sous terre, à une centaine de mètres de profondeur, se trouvait une tortue mécanique qui avançait rapidement. C'était un BT vert, avec des yeux rouges. Il avançait tout en détruisant les ennemis qui se profilaient à l'horizon.

Puis, le BT s'arrêta d'un seul coup, et son donneur étant à l'intérieur demanda :

« Qu'il y a-t-il Max ? Il y a un problème ?

Le dénommé Max, répondit :

-Je reçois une communication urgente, venant d'Anubis, Hokuto-sama.

Hokuto demanda intéressé :

-Ah ? Dis-moi ce qu'il te dit.

La tortue lâcha :

-Il y aurait besoin qu'une donneuse soit soigné…

Il répondit ceci :

-Ah...Vraiment… ? Qui est-ce… ? »

D'un seul coup, la tortue semblait réfléchir, demandant une précision, à celui qui avait envoyer ce message. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, Max dit :

« C'est un des intrus, qui est venu, ici, enfin une intruse. Son nom est Shun, et elle chevauche le BT de Subaru, Noble.

Hokuto, réagit au nom de Subaru et murmura :

-Subaru… ? Et Noble ? Ils n'étaient pas censés être disparu comme Karen et X ?

La tortue répondit simplement :

-Hé bien...On dirait que Noble est là pourtant. Que dois-je répondre Hokuto-sama ?

Le jeune scientifique, réfléchit un court instant, et rétorqua :

-Dis leurs de venir et indique notre position. »

Max hocha la tête positivement, et indiqua par message à Anubis, où ils se trouvaient.

Au loin, se trouvait Anubis, Artémis, Noble et Shun qui était évanoui sur le dos de la jument mécanique.

Anubis lâcha après quelques minutes :

« Max m'a révélé leurs positions, et il souhaite que nous venions.

Artémis, eut un petit sourire et dit :

-Je m'en doutais. Allons, Anubis, emmène-nous là-bas.

Le BT de la jeune fille hocha la tête :

-Entendu Artémis-san. »

Noble suivait le petit groupe sans rien dire, car elle s'inquiétait pour la santé de la jeune fille. Même si cette dernière était évanouie, sur son dos, elle pouvait sentir une poigne, qui ne lâcherait pas ou qui lâcherait à condition, que la personne décède.

La jument pouvait entendre le battement du cœur, de son donneur, il était irrégulier, mais il était toujours là.

Shun finit par bouger, légèrement, alertant son BT, elle dit alors :

« N-N-Noble… ?

Noble lâcha choquée :

-Shun ?! »

Artémis regarda Noble, et dit :

« Ah… ? Elle est réveillé… ?

La jeune fille bégaya :

-...Où...suis-je… ? J-je me sen-sens pas très bien… »

Elle tomba à nouveau dans les pommes. Et à cela, un rayon de lumière sortit du sol et une tortue, sortit du sol. C'était un BT.

Anubis alla alors, vers la tortue, et atterrit dans la créature, là où une trappe s'ouvrit. Noble suivit aussi la route qu'emprunta le BT.

Arrivés dedans, ils virent, un homme d'une vingtaine, trentaine d'années, possédant des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisettes, en blouse blanche qui annonça :

« Ah, vous voilà. Je vous ai fais une fleur. Donc, de qui dois-je m'occuper ?

Artémis enleva le corps inconscient, de Shun, et répondit alors :

-De cette jeune fille. J'imagine pas ce qui se passerait, si elle mourrait… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'elle est importante. »

Hokuto ouvrit une capsule, où Artémis, déposa la jeune fille, puis le scientifique dit :

« Bon, je vous conseille, de patienter, le temps, que je sache ce qu'elle a, ça risque d'être long. »

Sortant, un livre du corps d'Anubis, la jeune donneuse, s'assit là où elle gênerait personne et commença à lire un livre.

Quelques heures plus tard, après une longue analyse, du corps de la jeune fille, cette dernière fut stable et reprenait une respiration régulière puis légère.

Finalement, Max dit alors :

« J'ai détecté ce qu'elle a, Hokuto-sama. Elle a de l'asthme comblé à des défenses immunitaires, fragiles. Il lui faudra juste de la ventoline et éviter les endroits, où les maladies sévissent le plus.

Hokuto hocha la tête et ajouta :

-Je vois...Si elle avait pas été amené, ici...Elle serait morte, depuis longtemps. »

Ces mots, figèrent, Artémis, Anubis, et Noble. Ils sont passés à deux doigts, de perdre leur amie.

A suivre.


	11. Entraînement ! L'entraînement de Subaru

**Chapitre 11 : Entraînement ! L'entraînement de Subaru !**

 **PDV Externe**

Sur l'île d'Andromeda, au Japon, à côté de l'arbre de la Vierge, se trouvait, Subaru, en armure bleuâtre, avec un arc, s'entraînait, au tir à l'arc.

Un livre, était posé, sur une petite table, où se trouvait une bouteille d'eau. Le livre, lui était ouvert, à la page des constellations, et à l'origine du nom du protagoniste.

 _« Subaru est le nom japonais d'un amas d'étoiles de la constellation du taureau, désigné Pléiades en Occident, et qui signifie « se réunir ». Six des étoiles de cet amas sont perceptibles à l'œil nu mais environ 250 peuvent être distinguées au télescope. »_

Et un marque page fut trouvé plus loin, là où il était marqué :

 _« Dans la mythologie grecque, les Pléiades (en grec ancien Πλειάδες / Pleiádes) sont sept sœurs, filles du Titan Atlas et de l'Océanide Pléioné, sœurs des Hyades. Elles se nomment :_

 _Maïa, l'ainée et mère d'Hermès ;_

 _Alcyone (ou Halcyone) ;_

 _Astérope (ou Stérope) ;_

 _Céléno (ou Célaéno) ;_

 _Électre ;_

 _Taygète ;_

 _Mérope, la benjamine._

 _La plupart se sont unies à des dieux, engendrant diverses familles royales telles que celles de Troie ou de Sparte. »_

Subaru ignorait ses origines, malgré, qu'il sache comprendre le grec, sans problème alors que beaucoup de personnes ne le comprennent pas.

Mais, il enquêterait sur ses choses, plus tard, le plus important, était à présent, de s'entraîner, pour augmenter, sa puissance et son intelligence.

Il le fallait, pour savoir, si celle qu'il aimait, était en vie. Karen, une traîtresse, selon l'empire machine. Mais il l'avait suivit. Pour une raison, que au début, même lui, ignorait. C'était par amour.

Finalement, il soupira. C'était, lui le seul lecteur, de Grec, et de latin, dans l'empire Machine. Donc, si on savait qu'il était en vie...On le poursuivait jusqu'à la fin, de sa vie.

Il travaillait, sur un projet depuis plusieurs, jours, qui restait dans l'arbre de la vierge. Et comme il n'était surveillé, il prenait pour le moment, le temps qu'il fallait pour faire quelque chose de bien.

Dans l'arbre, se trouvait un livre, en grec, qui était ouvert, à une page, où il était marqué :

 _« Il existe plusieurs versions de son histoire datant de l'Antiquité. Concernant sa naissance, on en cite généralement deux, les plus importantes. L'épisode de sa mort connaît aussi des variations diverses selon les sources._

 _Les épisodes les plus mémorables sont sa naissance en Béotie, son arrivée à Chios, où il rencontra Mérope, sa brusque cécité ou encore celui de la chasse sur l'île de Crète, accompagné d'Artémis. Enfin sa mort par la flèche de celle-ci1 est capitale. L'épisode final est celui de son élévation au ciel. La plupart des textes ne citent qu'un épisode, ou en omettent plusieurs. On ne trouve donc pas forcément de lien entre ces passages, beaucoup ont dû être perdus au cours de l'histoire, ce qui est plutôt déconcertant pour les hellénistes._

 _Dans la littérature grecque il apparaît pour la première fois sous les traits d'un incroyable chasseur dans l'Odyssée de Homère, où Ulysse aperçoit son ombre dans le monde souterrain. Il n'est présent que dans peu de textes et n'est le héros d'aucune grande épopée. Ovide parle de sa naissance dans un poème contenu dans les Fastes, mais ce n'est en réalité qu'une version primaire d'un unique épisode. Les quelques fragments restants de la légende nous ont renseigné sur certains aspects de la Grèce Antique, comme sa préhistoire ou encore sur l'origine de la création d'un mythe grec._

 _Longtemps délaissée par la littérature depuis l'Antiquité, la figure d'Orion a longtemps dû sa célébrité relative à un tableau de Nicolas Poussin. Depuis le début du xxe siècle elle connaît un regain d'intérêt inattendu auprès des écrivains (Paul Claudel, Blaise Cendrars, René Char, André du Bouchet, Claude Simon), des musiciens (André Boucourechliev, Claude Vivier, Gérard Manset, Kaija Saariaho, Philip Glass, Metallica) et des plasticiens. »_

Des pièces mécaniques étaient éparpillés, au sol, et une maquette était au sol. Elle représentait un pégase, voletant au vent.

Et il y avait un dessin, où du grec était écrit, c'était comme un schéma. Cela mettait une armure, en plus sur le pégase.

Il était marqué « Orion » en grec.

A suivre


	12. Réveil ! La combattante Noble!

**Chapitre 12 : Réveil ! La combattante Noble !**

 **PDV Externe**

« Son prénom sera Subaru. »

Tels étaient les mots d'un jeune homme, regardant, une femme, tenant un enfant, aux cheveux bleus foncés, dans les bras.

« Pour le deuxième prénom, ce sera Seiya. Mais ça il le saura plus tard. N'est-ce pas Serrah ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et répondit :

-Oui. Subaru et Seiya, tels seront ses noms. Il aura un grand destin. J'en suis sûr. »

Au loin, dans le ciel, où il faisait nuit, la constellation du Petit Cheval, était visible, et elle brillait au loin. Mais la guerre faisait rage, au loin, et cela conduirait à la condition que Subaru aurait plus tard.

Il serait orphelin.

Actuellement, dans Max, la BT, à notre époque, se trouvait Shun, qui se réveillait mieux qu'avant. On lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, sa maladie, sa rencontre avec Artémis...Tout.

Après qu'ils soient prêts, Hokuto leur a ordonné de partir, ne souhaitant pas avoir plus de problème qu'ils avaient actuellement.

Hochant, rapidement la tête, Max ouvra son toit, et laissa Shun et Artémis s'en aller. Arrivés dehors, ils prirent un peu d'altitude, et allèrent le plus loin possible, et donc, vers un point plus loin, le point d'Artémis.

C'est ce qu'ils firent dans un long silence, Shun étant encore un peu inquiète. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent près d'une vallée, sans fond, où ils s'installèrent sur un plateau.

Artémis lâcha alors :

« Je suis Artémis, gardienne de ce point. Si tu souhaites passer, il va falloir m'affronter. J'ai été clémente, jusque là, parce que tu n'étais pas en état de te battre...Mais je suis soldat de l'Empire Machine. Et je pense que tu comprends mes engagements. »

Shun ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle le savait parfaitement. Donc, suite à cela, elle se pencha vers Noble et lui dit :

« Si on doit se battre… On se bat ensemble je me trompe ?

La jument répondit aussitôt :

-Bien entendu. Mais j'ai quelque chose qui devrait te plaire, alors...Battons-nous ensemble Shun. »

Noble s'envola à une bonne altitude, et Anubis fit de même. Artémis lâcha alors simplement :

« Bon...Bonne chance Shun. »

A ces mots, la jeune fille aux cheveux verts sauta en l'air et dit :

« Battle Noble Mode ! ON !

La jument hurla alors :

-ON ! »

Le cœur énergétique de la jument s'éveilla, et une armure sortit de nulle part. Elle ressemblait à une armure de guerrière avec des chaînes. Elle se disloqua et s'assembla sur Shun. Finalement elle retomba sur la jument.

Son arbalète, s'activa à cet instant, et la jeune fille l'activa. Elle visa Anubis, qui bougeait très rapidement et hurla :

« GOLDEN ARROW ! »

La flèche partit, et à l'instant, où elle partit, elle utilisa les chaînes de son armure, et attrapa sans aucun soucis, Anubis qui fut figer dans les airs.

Artémis fut choquée par une telle initiative, n'ayant jamais vu une telle technique, pour une personne ne s'étant presque jamais battu. La flèche atterrit dans une des ailes d'Anubis, le faisant lâcher un petit cri de douleur.

D'un seul coup, le BT dit à sa donneuse :

« Artémis-sama ! Le lieutenant Aramis nous ordonne de rentrer immédiatement ! Que faisons-nous ?

Artémis ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant pas si elle devait désobéir ou non, mais elle finit par lâcher :

-Ignore cette ordre. Continuons, à nous battre. Avec la technique du jugement noir. »

Les yeux du chacal s'illuminèrent à cette instant, comprenant parfaitement l'ordre donné. Il se précipita vers la jument ignorant complètement les chaînes, qu'ils l'entravaient.

Il y eut alors une course poursuite entre les deux adversaires, et ils se décalèrent rapidement du point de la jeune fille.

Dérivés, un peu plus loin, Noble se faisait poursuivre par Anubis, et finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, Artémis lâcha :

« Anubis nous sommes trop prêts de la vallée de l'enfer. Les vents ici, sont mortels, pour les B't. Fait les descendre de force ici ! Fait attention à ce que nous soyons pas attirés par ces vents ! »

Le vent était de plus en plus fort, faisant chavirer Noble qui comprenait où elle était. Elle essaya de remonter mais d'un coup de griffe bien placé, Shun tomba de son donneur, étant encore un peu faible.

Noble rattrapa la jeune fille, mais fut alors trop bas pour pouvoir remonter. Elle tomba inconsciente, avec son donneur au sol du aux interférences qui l'affectaient.

Anubis et Artémis s'en allèrent étant trop prêts de la zone, laissant les deux protagonistes seuls.

Se réveillant assez rapidement Shun se précipita vers Noble, la secoua et dit :

« Noble ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a… ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! »

Soudainement prise d'un mal de tête intense, la jeune fille finit à nouveau par s'évanouir.

A suivre.


	13. Note de l'auteur

_**Note :**_

Désolé cher lecteur mais pour cette histoire, je vois clairement que ça devient n'importe quoi, et je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour cette dernière.

Excusez-moi, je vais faire d'autres histoires.

Cordialement.

Aster Hikari.


End file.
